A Lovers Betrayal
by HeaVenZ-saSsy-AnGel
Summary: A story of one girls betrayal and one boys undying love


A Lover's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the end is partially based on The O.C

It was the overwhelming smell of musk that alerted her to his presence in the room. The familiar scent evoking old nostalgic memories of a past long gone. Of happier times that can never come back, the betrayal still fresh in his memory, burned there from the torturous pain from her actions. "I thought you hated me…and him. Why did you come back," she asked quietly her voice trembling with the thought of his answer.

"I love you too much to ever truly hate," he said simply whilst taking a seat next to her in the uncomfortable chair beside her equally uncomfortable, orange, plastic one. He took in her heart-rendingly sad face and understood that she was truly sorry for her betrayal. "We will get through this together no matter what the outcome," he whispered gently in a soothing voice.

"I don't deserve it. I betrayed you so did Blaise. I don't deserve you. Never did and now I've lost you," she replied softly while silent tears slipped down her rosy cheeks.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't you ever say you don't deserve me because you have it all wrong I don't deserve you. You made a mistake. Blaise took advantage of you when you were at your weakest, I never should have left," He retorted firmly in his low husky voice whilst gently wiping away her tears with the calloused pads of his thumbs so the only trace of her crying jag were the few tears that still clung to her eyelashes.

The sat together silently watching the other young women solemnly reading year old women magazines heralding headlines of what was the latest celebrity scandal. By this point in time the relationships had end much like their own was reaching its possible end. The flushes of excitement were gone as was the mystery and newness now all they had was a year of happy memories ending in betrayal, anger and arguments of their future, his unwillingness to commit and his abandonment.

"I want you to know the real reason I left," he murmured into her ear.

"What are you taking about? You told it was because you couldn't handle it. That we were too much," she whispered in a confused fashion. Her soft face contorted with confusion as she tried desperately to try and figure out what he meant.

"It was too much. My love for you was too much it became overbearing and I left to discover if it was real or if I was forcing it or imagining it. But it was real I couldn't live without you that's why I came back but then I discovered you and Blaise and now this," he explained calmly, "But I want to ask you the question I've been meaning to ask since I came back…"

He was interrupted by a woman's curt professional voice that sliced through the air, "Hermione Granger, Dr Watson is ready for you now."

With that they quickly got to their feet and followed the middle-aged nurse into the sterile white office and took a seat at the comfortable seats beside the doctor's desk. Once the nurse left, closing the door behind her, Dr Watson cleared his throat and said, "Well Miss Granger, I have the test results before me and the baby is Draco Malfoys."

A small relieved oh was the only sound Hermione could make. On the other hand Draco was grinning broadly whilst reaching into his jacket pocket producing a small blue ring box with the tell tale white ribbon for which Tiffany's was famous. Turning slightly in his chair to face Hermione he continued what he was saying earlier in the waiting room, "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I love you more then life itself. Will you please do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Oh yes. Oh my god yes," Hermione replied blissfully, covering Dracos face in soft butterfly kisses.

One Year Later

Hermione had a beautiful baby girl, Hannah Malfoy and they had their wedding in a beautiful glass cathedral on a cliff top and danced their first dance to Jem's cover of 'Maybe I'm Amazed.'

The End

Umm well that's it I would greatly appreciate it if you could review it uni has drained my creativity so I want to know if I still got it… if I ever had it lol. Thanks


End file.
